I'm Still Here Under The Moon
by Quaterine Winner
Summary: AU fic about Farfie in prison... rated PG13 for language and content. R+R, pweese?!?!


Under the Moon- A songfic by Quaterine Winner  
  
This song is the property of the ICP. The boys are the property of Project  
  
WeiB. The fic, however, is all mine.  
  
  
  
This story is dedicated to Spencer- I was just a child but you seemed like  
  
so much more....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(/-/= thoughts)  
  
  
  
(::-::= writing on the wall)  
  
  
  
Ran watched as the covered gurney wheeled slowly down the concrete hallway.  
  
He entered the cell, grimacing with distaste as he ran his fingers over the  
  
wall. /This place is filthy!/ he thought, pausing over one particularly  
  
grimy area. His eyes roamed the walls, pausing occasionally over things  
  
written on the wall.  
  
::I LIKE IT IN MY ASSHOLE '97.  
  
I STILL MISS YOU, ANNA.  
  
JERRY WUZ HERE 1998::.  
  
Huge, crude drawings of genitals.  
  
  
  
Ran's eye stopped on small neat block printing.  
  
  
  
::January 26, 2001:: On December 1, 2000, I, Farfarello Jei, killed a man. I was sentenced to 100  
  
years for the crime of murder in the first degree.::  
  
  
  
/This cell was occupied by a murderer/ thought Ran, looking around the cell.  
  
Every space that wasn't occupied by rude words and drawings was covered in  
  
block letters.  
  
  
  
::January 30, 2001  
  
I was just a child but you seemed like so much more... ::  
  
  
  
::February 28, 2001  
  
I'd see her in the hall and she'd kiss me with a smile. I never understood  
  
it, was I even worth the while? She was my special queen... my Jen.::  
  
  
  
As the time went on, the printing grew larger and more unkempt..  
  
  
  
::March 8, 2001  
  
When I found her that day... her clothes disarrayed, her hair mussed, her  
  
cheeks streaked from crying... I asked what had happened. She sobbed the  
  
whole story out. He had raped her.::  
  
  
  
::April 20, 2001  
  
Hitler's birthday.  
  
She pointed him out to me... Kudou Yohji.::  
  
  
  
Ran shuddered. He had known Kudou Yohji, had been familiar with the  
  
playboy's easy attitude toward sex, his idea that women were objects. He  
  
kept reading the entry.  
  
  
  
::My thoughts began to race. I took my daddy's .45 and shot him in the  
  
fuckin' face. I did it all for you, Jen. And now I'm facing years, but I  
  
would do the time just to equal all your tears...::  
  
  
  
::May 1, 2001  
  
The last thing that she told me as I left the courtroom is that "we'll  
  
always be together, cause we're both under the moon."::  
  
  
  
Ran felt sorry for this Farfarello Jei. But he was a murderer, and murderers  
  
were scum. He steeled himself and kept reading, noting a change in the color  
  
and shape of the letters.  
  
  
  
::May 14, 2001  
  
I sit here in my cell and the walls are cold as stone, I've justified your  
  
pain, but now I sit alone.::  
  
  
  
::May 16, 2001  
  
My head is always spinning, I'm pounding at the wall, I feel like I'm  
  
forgotten, no sign of you at all.....Where are you?::  
  
  
  
::May 18, 2001  
  
I still can see your body, I still can hear your call. Oh Jen...::  
  
  
  
::May 30, 2001  
  
I'm a savage, they chain me to a wall.::  
  
  
  
Ran looked at the wall next to the words and repressed a shiver. /They did  
  
chain him... How inhumane./  
  
There was only one entry left. The letters had become big and oddly shaped.  
  
  
  
::June 25, 2002  
  
I can't take it anymore. I'm going to take my life. And to the girl, for  
  
whom I fill this tomb, look here, FUCK YOU AND THE MOON!!!::  
  
  
  
Ran smoothed his fingers over the letters and felt a slight tackiness. He  
  
looked at the tips of his fingers. Something red stained them. He sniffed  
  
his fingers and immediately recoiled. /Blood! He wrote this entry in blood!/  
  
Something told him to look around and he did. Some of the other entries were  
  
a funny brownish color. He choked.  
  
/Blood everywhere! What must have been going through this man's head when he  
  
wrote these entries? Oh Kami!/  
  
  
  
Ran walked down the hall to the morgue and looked for the gurney with the  
  
nametag Farfarello Jei. He lifted the cover from the body and gaped in  
  
horror.  
  
  
  
Farfarello Jei had slit his wrist. He must have written the entry with his  
  
blood, then...Ran turned away, almost sobbing.  
  
  
  
Farfarello Jei had cut his throat. Written on his chest in rapidly drying  
  
blood were the words ::Forgive me, Jen.::  
  
  
  
~OWARI~  
  
A/N I always wanted to write a fic like this. . . drama, sadness. . . and this is one of my favorite songs ever. If you like the fic, I suggest you listen to the whole song: "Under the Moon" by the ICP. The CD is The Great Milenko. Take care everyone.  
  
Ja, mata!  
  
Q. 


End file.
